Bonus Curse 11
Bonus Curse 11 is the eleventh bonus chapter of Dorohedoro featured in Volume 11 at the end. Summary This Bonus Curse, like all the others, happens prior the current events of the series, but this time we actually have a date! Happening right after Chapter 62, when Curse stormed out of the Cross-Eyes Hideout, leaving a hole in the wall and letting the wind fall over Ton and Tetsujo's bodies. Panicking because of this, Ushishimada and Saji try to do something about the hole, when Natsuki covers the wall with a big covered object, which is revealed to be a paper mache bust of The Boss, which was made by Kento and sent to them a while ago. Dokuga comes back from Devas with only a miserable Bottle of C-Rank healing smoke. Ushishimada and Saji, more than upset, are disillusioned to the point of selling absolutely everything valuable in the house in order to get some, and even ask Dokuga if he tried to persuade the seller. The latter explains that he indeed tried, but the seller called him a loser, spit on him, and told him to never come back. The moth mask sorcerer promises to kill them all one day, but is quickly interrupted by Saji, angry at the fact that had to sell all their food supply just for that. Dokuga also mentions some good news about the Devil's Night, a celebration in which the Devils, who were originally from Berith, come once in a while to grant wishes to the town residents, and seeing the current state of the officers, with no jobs, food, and two of them at the verge of death, they see the celebration as a stroke of luck. Explaining how it works to Natsuki, the celebration is held by the Devils who grant wishes, but thanks to their mischievous and capricious nature, they can grant both immense fortune and amplified magic to those who wish greedy, bad or plain stupid wishes, or make them suffer beyond imagination. They recall how last year, one of their neighbors (Mr. Nakayama) ended up with all his blood drained and replaced with cola, and that the Cross-Eyes' house got buried in a pile of hamburgers thanks to the idiotic wish of Ton. And anticipating this, they make a fool-proof plan to ensure the night ends with their wishes granted. After everything is decided, Dokuga takes a bath and Natsuki comes to give him a towel and wash his back and wonders why, being the coolest of all the officers, he always takes the bath last. He simply dismisses this believe, saying he is not that great, though Natsuki keeps asking more questions, and wonders why he always eats far away from them, has his own room, plate, bowl and bathroom. Annoyed by this, Dokuga explains that his saliva is poisonous, and that he just does what he has to do in order to ease the lives of his friends, to the point that even laughing out loud is dangerous, stating he must have forgotten how to do it already and bringing Natsuki down a little, now knowing she would never be able to kiss him if she wanted to. With the preparations for the Devil Night started, the group has to sustain themselves with only free bread crusts from the bakery to ease their hunger and sleeping as much as they can in order to not waste precious energy for the following three days, until the final day arrives. The officers put Tetsujo and Ton on top of the table and make things clear for everyone, they need to wish for money, the most basic, selfish thing they could think of, in order to be able to buy the healing smoke they need, but never think of the true reasons behind their wishes, because Devils can read their minds. If the Devils know about their intentions of healing their friends, they would simply kill them thanks to their sadistic nature, so they need to ask for money and pretend to do it for selfish and stupid things. A giant Devil appears in front of their house, and quickly all start to pray: * Dokuga asks for money to get revenge on the guys of Shaitan for spitting on him * Saji asks for money to do something with his face, believing he is looking too old for a person his age * Tetsujo, still agonizing in pain, wishes for some money to feel better * Ton can't even think, thanks to the pain * Ushishimada wants to put a stupidly huge jewel in his nostril, so he wishes for one * But sadly Natsuki, thanks to her pure nature, wishes for The Boss to come back, and make Dokuga laugh and be happy, until quickly recognizing this as a bad thing, but it's too late With no idea of what happened, Dokuga starts to laugh hysterically, spitting on everyone and unable to stop, and the big bust of The Boss falls over Natsuki. In a twisted and sad way, the Devil granted her wishes. Characters * The Cross-Eyes ** Dokuga ** Tetsujo ** Ton ** Ushishimada ** Saji ** Natsuki ** The Boss (mentioned) * Curse (mentioned) Trivia * We see some interaction between Natsuki and Dokuga, which helps us understand their view points, showing how much Natsuki likes him (well, she likes and loves everyone) and how Dokuga struggles to not be a burden to his friends. * During the whole chapter the only thing Ton did was cough blood. * As shown in Chapter 66, Dokuga indeed fulfilled his promise, slaughtering all the members of the Shaintan smoke store. Seems like he had a good reason to be so brutal on them after all. Category:Chapters